


The Time Traveler's Wife

by MathildeWithAnE



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Mash-up, a carbon copy of the trailer for the film but with a who-ish twist, inspired by the time traveler's wife movie, not suitable for fluff-free diets!, on the menu tonight: humour and nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathildeWithAnE/pseuds/MathildeWithAnE
Summary: "Can I just say? Travelling with you, I love it."
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 17





	The Time Traveler's Wife

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  `"You can spend the rest of your life with me,  
> but I can't spend the rest of mine with you.  
> That's the curse of the Time Lords."`   
>    
>  \- The Doctor   
>    
> 

  


  



End file.
